


Crystal Clear

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'm just using what canon has given us, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Plance Smut Week 2018, Suggestive Themes, i'm not smooth about it, just watch as lance and pidge sort through this mess, listen Lance has a bondage kink, that ones a bit complicated, the kidnapping happens first and then the transition from enemies to lovers, there's a twist and you'll know what it is right away because we're all here for plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Superhero Lance is having a bad day, culminating in getting captured by his archnemesis. He is forced to reevaluate his day when their banter turns to flirting and flirting turns into something else entirely.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Plance Smut Week 2018. Nothing explicit here though, just heavily implied. I opted to go plot heavy instead.

Lance wakes with sore arms, a stiff neck, and a dry throat. It takes great effort to lift his groggy eyes, but he must. He can’t remember what happened to him before blacking out, or where he is; dangerous in his line of work.

His vision comes into focus and beholds a low lighted room. He makes out the shape of weapons and machinery of all kinds interspersed below him, all accented in forest green.

His memory comes back with a jolt as he recognizes some of them. There was a blast and some saving of civilians - then lying among the rubble and flirting with unconsciousness.

He remembers who found him. Lance wonders if he has a concussion because he recalls a concerned expression on her features - almost scared. It seems wrong coming from his best enemy.

And even though he’s never seen it, he knows as his view becomes less blurred; this is definitely her secret lair.

His mind continues to clear and he knows he isn’t in a good way. There is a dull pounding in his head and his arms ache. Lance tries idly to move them but can’t; his wrists are restrained above him by something cold. There is just enough slack that allows him to sit back on his haunches. Lance can tell he’s been like this for a long time, his legs feel numb from the extended kneeling position.

He sits up on his knees and grabs the lengthy chain above him, using it to help him stand. His arms and legs are weak, so Lance wobbles - and it takes a few tries - but he does manage to stand and stretch his legs. The shackles on his wrists are plain, connected to a chain that reaches to a mechanism on the ceiling. It gives enough way for his hands to extend down to his waist.

Lance takes a better look around now that he is more alert. He is on a type of raised platform that allows him a bird’s eye view of the entire facility. A giant ring stands at the center, lime green currents crackling across it sporadically. Through it, he sees a risen command center - at least a dozen large monitors surrounding a desk and an overly complex control panel.

Lance rests his forehead on the taut chain in resigned frustration. It looks like he’s finally slipped up.

His sight wanders down to the platform itself and through the cagey material it is made of. It’s a pool. Even though the filtration system creates the soothing background noise of a childhood spent at swim meets, he can’t help but feel a sense of dread. He knows he’s seen too many spy movies to imagine what it might mean for him.

Unfortunately considering he is now at the mercy of a super-villain, he might as well be in one.

His reflection at least serves to confirm his injuries. A bandage is wrapped around his temples, further confusing his hazy mind. Why would she bother patching him up?

Lance is a little sore about his favorite shirt torn up enough to see the black and bluish bruises. He doesn’t seem to be banged up otherwise.

Realization hits; he’s not in his hero uniform. He takes a sharper look into the pool and gives a great sigh of relief when he sees what he is looking for.

He still has his Balmeran crystal.

The blue crystal - the source of his powers - has been his companion for years. It glows faintly, indicating minimal power. It is enough to keep him half-transformed. His hair is still white and slightly longer than his preferred haircut and a dark blue mask conceals most of his facial features. He is back to wearing his favorite casual outfit. The crystal has only just kept his identity safe.

Lance closes his eyes. The deep breath meant to be calming trembles, and his extremities clench, pointing out his fear. Imminent death should not be a turn on, but his body says otherwise.

Under normal circumstances Lance could encase himself in ice to survive underwater for a time, but right now the mere thought of using his powers hurt. It is a sure sign the suppressor is in effect; she has used it to cancel out his powers before.

A crushed spirit adds to his burden. Before the day had taken a turn for the worse, he had asked his best friend, the love of his life, to marry him.

She said no.

“Nice to see you’re awake, Icicle.” There were no footsteps to herald her arrival, only the suddenness of the teasing voice - far too conversational to feel real. “I was getting bored.”

Lance raises his head to face her, irked. “It’s Icebound,” he says. “You know that, Pidge.”

Pidge rides a hovercraft of her own make, chin held up casually by a palm. She leans over the waist-level control panel in a completely relaxed manner, looking him over approvingly. It gives him more chills than his lack of shirt.

She wears bandage wraps over her head - only her mouth and a single eye left uncovered. Clumps of messy auburn hair stick out, refusing to be tamed.

“At least you’re not calling me Green Sparrow anymore,” she says boredly. “The media is disappointingly unimaginative with names.”

Lance knows he shouldn’t, but he takes the bait. It provides some false sense of security to fall into their usual talk. “What kind of name is Pidge anyway?”

“Mine,” Pidge responds with a scowl. She flicks a switch and the platform crackles with electricity. The jolt surprises Lance enough that he buckles down to his knees. “Not everyone needs a flashy hero name, Icebound.” She chuckles and provides an amused grin. “You’re living up to yours pretty well right now.”

Lance pants, out of breath from surprise, but manages to glare back. “You know, I’m really not in the mood for this today. Whatever you’re going to do, hurry up and get it over with.”

“I don’t think so,” Pidge says in a matter of fact tone, looking slightly perturbed. ”After a whole year of skirmishes I have you

where I want you,” she continues. “I even organized this entire welcome set up because I thought you’d appreciate it, being the dramatic one and all.”

“I’m the dramatic one?” Lance squeaks incredulously. “You’re the one going around in a black trench coat like an edgelord. You electrocuted me because I said something you didn’t like. Your master plans are color-coded - “

“I’m not an animal,” Pidge retorts sharply.

“ - and your face is covered up like a cartoon villain. You use robots for every little thing. Do you realize how extra that is?!”

Pidge glares at him in a deadpan manner and gestures to the pool. “The least you can do is make a dig at it.”

Lance groans but obliges seeing as how he can’t escape, and he doesn’t fancy pressing his luck as a lightning rod. “It is a little over the top but very much super-villain,” he admits. He glances back down at the pool. “Shark tank?” He guesses.

“No sharks.” Pidge rolls her eyes. “Piranhas are more efficient.”

Lance doesn’t mean to but he gives off a distressed choking noise.

“It’s chlorinated,” she continues to his relief. No dangerous marine life waits for him should he be dunked. “You... did say you like to swim, right?”

Lance paues in confusion. “You… remember that I like to swim? I might have said that once?”

Pidge jumps off her vehicle and onto the platform, approaching him with a knowing smirk. “Perhaps I remembered because it’s worth taking note of. Maybe I just enjoy seeing you soaked.” She grabs the chains above him with one hand and leans in, using it to support her weight. She is close enough now he can feel her breath on his neck. “You’re my favorite hero after all.”

“You know,” Lance blurts desperately, more flustered than he ever expected to be in this situation, “some guys might mistake this for some kind of kinky foreplay - not that I do!” he’s quick to point out. He immediately gives himself a mental kick for doing so.

Pidge slides around him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and embracing him from behind. His breath hitches involuntarily as she fingers through his hair and caresses his neck, making her way down to the chain of his pendant. His body trembles in fear or anticipation - he isn’t sure anymore. “We’ve known each other long enough. I like to think our relationship is closer than that.” Her hand reaches the Balmeran crystal and twirls it around, Lance can only watch with increasing terror as it shimmers, the glow of machinery hitting it at different angles. “Close enough to know each other’s real names.”

“I’m no one special,” Lance says quickly. He hopes that alone will dissuade her, but doubts far outweigh the wish. He twists in an attempt to get her off of him, chiefly concerned with keeping his identity intact.

She lets go, a knowing smile still on her lips. Lance realizes he has only delayed the inevitable.

“Business first then,” Pidge relents. She cups his chin in her hand gleefully, turning him around and forcing him to face her. “I’ve always wanted a hero to kneel before me. I’m glad it’s you, and not one of the other mindless Gara drones.” Her face soured as it usually did when speaking of the Galra Corporation. “I like your company too much to have to kill you,” she finishes affectionately.

“I’m honored,” Lance says dryly. “Look, you’ve had your fun. You caught me first, proved your point. Now let me go.” He puts as much force into the words as he can. He doesn’t want to have to resort to pleading.

“No,” she says immediately. She drops her grin and her hand. Her expression is terrifyingly calm. “There is plenty I can use you for. My weapons need a good test subject and your ice armor is as strong as it comes, perfect to see how it fares against other crystals.”

Lance can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that, glad to have movement of his head once more. He is hardly in the position to ask questions, but can’t stop his curiosity and prodding. He has to know why. “You hate heroes. What happened to your promise to kill me the first chance you get?”

“I hate the Galra Corporation,” Pidge corrects him with disgust on her features. “You heroes are the unwitting accomplices to their horrors. If you would work with me, we wouldn’t have a problem.”

Lance freezes as he lets her words sink in. “You nearly killed innocent civilians today,” he growls. “I’d never join you.”

“The Galra higher-ups are not innocents! They’re toying with you!” Pidge yells. Lance recoils, his own anger dissipating at seeing her unbridled rage. “If you would just listen for once, and question things, you’d see that they are up to no good. Real innocents have been lost at their hands. I’m just trying to expose them for who they really are!”

Uncomfortable silence hangs in the air. Pidge turns around, her fists clenched. Lance looks away, something tugging at his heartstrings.

“Then tell me everything,” he offers sincerely to her back.

Pidge stiffens. “What?”

“I’m a captive audience,” he says with a hollow chuckle. “I can feel the crystal suppressors. I’m not getting out of here unless you let me. I’m still a hero. It’s my job to help people - even you.”

Pidge doesn’t respond right away. She twitches, and Lance hopes his words reach her. Kindness is the only weapon he has at this point. “If your only problem is with Galra Corp then you can’t be all bad,” Lance presses, “no matter how you act. You saved me didn’t you?”

“For my own selfish reasons,” she clarifies, much calmer now. “There’s no point. Lotor’s marketing campaign is too entrenched in the public mindset. He and Haggar have this city wrapped around their fingers. I need to deliver a critical blow that exposes them for the villains they really are.”

“...What are you going to do?” Lance asks tentatively. He isn’t sure he wants to know, but if by some miracle he can stop her plans he needs to know everything he can.

Pidge eyes him up and down. “I’m going to destroy the Balmeran crystal manufacturing plant,” she finally says.

Lance gasps. He instinctively leans forward as much as possible, the chains rattling in response. “The city will go to ruins. You can’t.”

“And Zarkon won’t be able to create any more heroes for his cause,” Pidge says. “With no more crystals to hand out, Galra Corp’s popularity will plummet and the public will be forced to hold them accountable for all of their underhanded deeds.

“The city will recover. New business will take its place,” she continues. Her eye sparkles with a softness that tickles with familiarity. “If you’re serious, this is how you can help me. Join me.”

She’s pleading with him. Between the lines Lance understands. Him joining her is somehow more important than this attack. He can use this.

“No,” Lance responds, his heart in conflict between his duty to the city and on the brink of understanding his nemesis. “Not like this. Not by destroying the factory.”

Pidge taps a button on her wrist watch and the steel from under Lance’s legs gives way. He screams in surprise as he falls into the pool. For a moment he panics, is this really the end?

His arms scream in pain as he is jerked back above the surface. His waist remains submerged. Lance steals a deep, gasping breath, coughing to expel the sudden intake of water. A hand rests on his shoulder and twists him around as he hangs in pain. When he next opens his eyes Pidge stands over him through the beads of water dripping from his bangs.

“Test subject it is,” she says pragmatically. “I would have preferred having someone other than Rover to bounce ideas off of, I really do enjoy our rapport.” She smirks. “And you’re much more pleasing to look at.”

Inexplicably, she leans in and gently presses her lips to his, cupping the back of his head to apply pressure to the kiss. She lets go slowly, dragging her gloved hands along his cheekbone and under his chin before releasing him.

Lance gapes like a fish, brain swimming with muddled thoughts. “I offered to help!” Lance yells back angrily. “That’s way more than anyone else would give you if you kidnapped them and - and kissed them!” he squeaks.

“Why bother trying if you’re so loyal to Galra Corp for giving you this?” She grabs his pendant, using it to pull his face inches from hers. “Because I will not stop until Zarkon is utterly ruined.”

Lance sucks in a heavy breath. He should not be aroused. Pidge is threatening him, nearly killed him, kissed him without warning - but his body tells him otherwise. Her proximity is driving him wild in a way he can’t quite place. He’s

in love despite it all, and it

with Pidge. He tries to purge the superficial feelings from his heart and replace them with anger. “Because I had a stupid thought that maybe you were better than this!” Lance yells back.

He realizes he probably says too much, but it's too late now. “I’m… I’m not exactly the best and brightest out there,” he confesses, breaking into a softer tone. “There are so many more talented heroes out there. All I can ever do is derail your plans, not stop them. Trying to get to the source of your problem is all I can do.” He bows his head, closing his eyes. “Just… today of all days…” He can’t tell Pidge. It would put his love in danger by association with him.

Pidge lets go, sending Lance swinging backwards. He does nothing to react. His arms hurt more than ever, but his heart holds more weight.

“You’re always my top priority,” she says firmly. “Anyone can have raw attack power, but you strategize.” She crosses her arms. “Even if you hadn’t been the only one at the scene today, I’d still have taken you in.”

Lance knew he had to look baffled. His mouth hung open in disbelief. “You? Complimenting me? Who are you and what have you done with Pidge?” he quips.

Pidge twists away and he can’t see her face. “Don't get used to it. One of my weapons may still end you, so I may as well tell you the truth.”

His heart drops and he laughs humorlessly. “I knew it was too good to be true. The flirting seemed too real - you give a great goodbye kiss,” he teases.

Pidge laughs sharply and turns to look at him, a much more genuine grin on her face. “I wasn’t lying when I said you’re my favorite hero. I was just hoping you’d see things my way.”

“Then tell me,” Lance begs. “I can’t help if I don’t know the whole story. Why do you hate Galra Corp so much? What do you know that we don’t?”

“Telling you everything would reveal my identity. I can’t do that for the sake of someone very precious to me. That’s why I’m choosing you out of everyone else, Icicle.”

“Icebound,” Lance tries to stress with exasperation. He hadn’t come up with the coolest hero name for it to be dismissed by his most frustrating adversary.

An alarm fills the air and interrupts any further conversation. It lasts only a few seconds before stopping as abruptly as it had started. Lance cranks his head to find the source, but instead his eyes land back to Pidge, who seems unconcerned.

“It’s time,” she tells him. She jumps back onto her vehicle. “Don’t worry. If everything goes as planned, I’ll be back for you in the morning.”

Lance’s heart beats faster with each passing second. As fearful as he is for the city, he selfishly wants another chance. His former girlfriend hadn’t given him a chance to reveal his alter ego - and he wishes desperately he would have pressed the conversation instead of going limp in heartbreak. He blames himself, he should have told her months before trying to propose. Even as just a friend, she is too important to him. Now she’ll never know what became of him. “Wait. Please, give me just one more night,” he begs. “I swear come morning I will walk back here and lock myself up. I need to say goodbye to someone.”

For a brief moment Lance believes she is considering it. “I can’t risk that,” she says with an air of finality. “So here’s what we’re going to do.” She presses a button on her console and Lance rises above the platform. As if a cord is cut, he drops to his side on the solid surface - his arms in front of him and relishing in the relief from the strain. He pulls himself up to rest on his knees.

Pidge walks up to him and grabs hold of his pendant. “I’m not lying when I said I liked you, Icicle. So I’ll do you a favor and deliver the message for you.”

Lance sputters. “If you’re seriously trying to gain allies, this is not really the way to do it!” he yells in frustration. “You know if you rip that off without my consent you won’t be able to do a thing with it. The crystals only respond if they’re given, not taken.”

“I’m aware,” Pidge tells him coolly. “I didn’t take you for the crystal and you are worth giving up the power source for.”

It is his turn to scrutinize her. “If you really think that much of me,” he says before he thinks it through, “and if you’re

going to keep me here - I think you owe me the same. I’ll let you have the crystal and I’ll help you on the condition you don’t destroy the factory. There’s no way I’ll be able to escape so you can tell me your full story.” He projects his most serious face, inwardly screaming at himself for being such an idiot. “I’m sure there’s still plenty you could use the crystal for.”

Pidge pulls on the pendant, the pressure creating an uncomfortable crease in the back of his neck. “If I reveal my identity to you and call off the attack on the factory, you’ll join me?” she says hopefully - Lance thinks, if he isn’t mishearing things. “Full cooperation?”

Lance can’t speak right away. He slowly comes to the realization that he doesn’t have much choice. If he agrees to work for Pidge, he at least will have opportunities for subterfuge and have an ear to her problem with the Galra Corporation. If he’s lucky, he could find ways to help her that do not resort to villainy. He gives in with a sigh. He’s going to take a chance and trust her. Trust her even after all the damage she’s caused and trouble made for Galra Corp. “No resistance,” he surrenders, “you have my word.”

She lets go of the pendant, her expression carefully blank. “We’ll reveal together. I’ll unwrap my bandages - you trigger your transformation. I’ll take the crystal after that.”

Lance takes a deep breath, feeling oddly calm for having just willingly thrown away his freedom. At least the factory will be safe. He nods. “On three?”

Pidge presses a button on her wrist watch. “The suppressors are powered down for ten seconds,” she explains. “One,” she continues, reaching for bandages.

“Two,” he responds, closing his eyes in concentration.

Three goes unsaid. The familiar chill of transformation surrounds his body like a cocoon and Lance allows the ice powers to flow back into the crystal. It pulses with energy, signaling the change is complete. He is maskless and his hair is its natural brown shade.

Time to see who he has really exchanged his freedom for.

A sharp gasp fills the air a split second before Lance opens his eyes, so she beats him to speak first.

“Lance?” she whispers in horror.

There she is, long hair framing a very familiar face that makes his heart ache.

“Katie?” he trembles in disbelief.

Against all the odds, the same girl he wants to marry is the one who holds him captive.

She no longer holds the smug grin Lance has come to associate with Pidge, but a very soft surprise. Lance almost can’t compute. This is Katie’s face in Pidge’s clothing.

“Well,” she says bluntly, “this is awkward.”

“Awkward? Awkward?!” Lance explodes, pent up feelings rushing out without a filter. “You’re a quiznaking super-villain?! Is

why you said no? Too busy destroying the city to give time to a serious relationship?”

Katie bristles, eyes narrowing and mouth twisting in anger. “You’re one to talk! When were you going to tell me you’re a crystal holder? Our wedding night?”

“Before then!” Lance defends, the pang of guilt washing over him. “I - I would have eventually!”

Katie scoffs. “Well then it’s a good thing I said no. Here I thought I was saving your hide by not getting you involved in this,” she says, gesturing around to their surroundings. She laughs humorlessly. “And here you end up being - quiznak, no wonder I liked you both. You’re the same person!”

'You were the one I wanted to say goodbye to.' Lance bites back what he knows is a hateful remark. Instead he allows his heart to break, both for the situation and for his inability to have done anything for Katie after all this time they’d been together. “You think Zarkon is responsible for your family’s disappearance,” he concludes softly.

“I know he’s responsible,” Katie corrects angrily. “No one believed me - you were there!” She growls in frustration. “That’s why Pidge exists, so I can take down the Galra Corporation and rescue them.”

“So what am I supposed to call you then? Is it Katie or Pidge?” Lance bites. He knows almost as soon as he says it that he has crossed a line.

She glares at him, tears clearly prickling in her eyes, and clenches her fists. “Pidge. For now. I’m taking Katie off the grid after tonight - I need to concentrate on my mission. If you’ve seen what I’ve seen”--she bites her lip--“Zarkon has to go. He’s the one who’s hurting innocents.”

“You could have told me!” Lance growls. “I would have helped you! I could have convinced the others to listen to you!”

“Don’t you think I haven’t thought about that?! I need evidence that Lotor keeps hushed up and I can’t help but feel I’m running out of time.” She opens her mouth to speak further, but has trouble forming words at first. She gives him an apologetic expression, ashamed. “For what it's worth, I wanted to say yes. I just - I just can’t have any distractions.”

It hurts more than Lance can express, so he turns to anger. “Well, I hate to continue to be a distraction.” He stands slowly, injuries still ailing him. “We made a deal. Go ahead and lock me up.”

The hollow feeling worsens in his gut when he sees the hurt expression on her face. Stubbornness refuses to let it show.

“I need your crystal,” she says instead, barely keeping her voice audible.

Wordlessly, Lance rips the pendant from his neck. The moment he does is the loneliest he’s ever felt. The constant power he’s had to comfort him for the last year is no longer his.

Pidge takes the dangling crystal and places it in one of her many pockets. She steps onto her hoverboard. Placing her hands on the controls, she gives him one last sorrowful gaze. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I promise I never wanted to hurt you. I would - I would never hurt civilians, I swear. I’m only after Galra Corp.”

“Little late for that,” Lance tells her. It looks like he’s spending the night above the pool, still cuffed and drying off slowly. He flops back down to get comfortable, legs crossed. He closes his eyes in anger, but her plea churns within him. He still loves Katie. She is still the one person he wants to be around all the time.

He can’t stay mad at her - even with the revelation that she’s been Pidge this entire time. If he had paid more attention he should have made the connection before now, between Katie’s missing father and actively disliking Galra Corp. Now that he thinks about it, Pidge’s attacks are always focused on the executives. Katie liked to tease him and get into all kinds of silly trouble. Pidge relishes in the battle banter. He groans inwardly that his body realized the two were the same person before his brain did.

Katie and Pidge are the same person and he loves her. He wants to help her because she’s his friend, not because a hero made a concession to a villain.

“I believe you,” he admits, ashamed of his outburst regardless of how justified he felt at the time. “I meant it when I said I would help.”

“...You really mean that? Even after everything I’ve done to you while in disguise?” Pidge asks quietly, her hand trembling at the controls. “And out?”

“I mean, I didn’t enjoy it,” Lance says abrasively. He softens his tone and adds “But I asked you to marry me for a reason. I can forgive you if you’ll let me help you save your family.”

Pidge jumps off her vehicle and runs to Lance, embracing him in the tightest hug. He can’t hug back, but rests his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you! I’ll come up with a better plan - with your help.”

“That’s all I ask,” Lance says, content.

Pidge inhaled her sniffles and breaks away. “Let me get these things off of you,” she says about the manacles. “It’s already been a long night. I need to treat those wounds.”

“Priorities,” Lance remarks with a roll of his eyes. “Blue healed most of it,” he says, referring to his Balmeran crystal. “But thanks for what you already did.”

“I should give this back to you,” she says, reaching back into her pocket. “I don’t need it tonight anymore, and it’s yours and - “

“I gave it to you,” Lance insists. He wraps his hands around hers, keeping the crystal within them. “I trust you to keep it safe and use it for the right reasons.”

“Okay. I will,” she promises.

The silence is much more comfortable as Pidge unlocks his wrists. It feels good to have them unrestrained and his humor continues to return. “So,” he says with a smirk. “Pidge has a thing for Icebound? Lance is just chopped liver?” He teases, but a part of him is also bewildered.

Her face turns red, refusing to look at him. “You act exactly the same in and out of costume, I’m mad I didn’t figure it out sooner. I was trying to freak you out.”

Lance isn’t sure if he should be relieved or not. “Don’t feel too bad. It was actually really uh - “ He looks down at the chains that now lay on the floor and he knows his face his somewhere between sheepish and suggestive.

Pidge looks at him incredulously. “It turned you on?! Seriously?”

“I love kissing you, you know that,” Lance begins, “but with the whole villain act... you made me have a serious internal crisis.”

The two of them sit in silence. Lance frets he said the wrong thing.

Pidge relieves the tension by grabbing the remains of his shirt and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Lance grabs her shoulders more to stabilize himself, but quickly uses the position to lean in and return the gesture. He tips his head to the side to engulf her lips at a different angle. She sits up taller on her knees in response and gains height leverage, breaking away and leaving a soft bite on his upper lip.

“Yes,” she says.

Lance blinks, confused. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” she clarifies. “It’s what I really wanted to say anyway. If the offer is still open.”

“Only if I can have all of you,” Lance says breathlessly. “Katie and Pidge both.”

Pidge runs her fingers through his hair, their eyes locked together. “Seriously? That was torture, Lance,” she says, following up with guilty eyes. “I feel terrible about it.”

“You had me in handcuffs and were hardcore flirting with me. I liked it a little too much for my own good

I knew it was you,” he says truthfully.

She stands slowly. Lance tries to do the same but is forced back down to his knees. “Pidge?”

“Now that I’m not destroying the factory, my night is suddenly free.” She takes a fistful of the front of his tattered shirt. Her grin holds the confidence and smugness of the villain, but has a warmth to it now that Lance can see her full face, the one of the best friend he wants to share everything with.

She’s breathtaking.

“I think I’m going to spend it taking care of my prisoner.”

Lance gulps, his jeans suddenly very, very tight.

~~~~

Lance wakes up much warmer this time; the thick comforter has a good weight to it and he indulges in the texture of the sheets. He cracks an eye open and recognizes Pidge’s room in its messy glory, his own clothes now mixed in with her casual outfits.

His fiance still sleeps next to him, emotionally and physically drained from the events of the previous night. He feels much the same, arms like jelly and wounds down to a dull ache.

Everything had been so worth it.

Lance decides that remaining in bed is the best choice. He smiles, affection flowing out as if it is power from a crystal. He places a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her.

She stirs anyway, slow and vulnerable - a far cry from the night before. She weakly feels around under the covers until she finds his hand. Grabbing it, she pulls it close like a personal stuffed animal. “Go back to sleep, Lance.”

Lance chuckles. “Yes, mistress,” he says, echoing the term he had used frequently the night before. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just… stay here a bit longer,” she murmurs, the lids of her eyes shutting once more.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lance tells her. He cozies up to her as close as he can. “I promised I’d help you. That means I won’t be leaving your side until you get your family back. Then we’ll get married, and I’ll make that promise all over again.”

“I love you, Lance.” She grins cheekily, as if enjoying her own private joke, “Icicle.”

“I love you too, Pidge,” he says, nestling her head to his chest and not bothering to correct her. “You’re the best nemesis a hero could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop me a note if you liked it! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
